I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of manufacturing girdles, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for applying stretch fabric liners to latex sheath girdles.
II. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to attach fabric liners to latex sheath girdles by means of cylindrical elements. The form on which the fabric element is stretched is a uniform or perfect cylinder. The form on which the latex film is applied is a cylinder which decreases in diameter, with its narrower end being first inserted into the uniform cylinder and first engaging the fabric element. It may be appreciated that an annular space is created between the outer surface of the form and the inner surface of the edge of this uniform cylinder on which the fabric element is mounted. It may also be appreciated that as the cylindrical form is further inserted into the uniform cylindrical element, the annular space therebetween decreases because the diameter of the cylindrical form increases. This creates an everchanging annular space, which results in non-uniformity and lack of control over the interpenetration of the fabric element and the latex film. In the apparatus according to the present invention, the form is flat. The only variations in shape are the regularly curved edges, which result in the form being widest in the middle, and narrowest at the ends. By way of further contrast, the uniform cylinder known in the prior art is replaced in the present invention with an annular rectangular frame. The dimensions of the frame and the form are such that in a preferred embodiment there are very close tolerances therebetween, which just permit the form to be inserted through the frame, and then withdrawn. It may therefore be appreciated that the only space between the form and the frame which changes in any appreciable fashion is that between each side edge of the form and each edge of the frame. Due to the close tolerances, the longer sides of the form and the longer sides of the frame are substantially co-extensive. In fact, the circumferential interface between form and frame is constant over approximately 93% as the form travels through the frame since the sides are flat and only the edges are variable. The fabric liner, which is sewn or other-wise held closed so as to be closed at one end and slipped over the frame, is attached to the form as it is moved through the frame. The close tolerance between the form and the frame controls the depth to which the fabric liner is embedded into the latex film covering the form. It is therefore easier to control the uniform application of the fabric element to the latex sheath because the variable of the changing space described above is practically eliminated.